Hate Can Turn to Love
by The-Music-of-the-Night
Summary: [HIATUS!]What happens when Angelica's friend comes for her wedding and ends up hating Wilhelm's cocky attitude but its that hate that brings her closer to the other Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I would gladly have Heath Ledger! swoon

**Hate Can Turn To Love**

Elizabeth woke with a start. Sweat drenched her forehead and palms. She had had another nightmare.

"I guess that's what I get for reading those stories Angelica send me before I go to bed." she mumbled to herself in the darkness.

Her best friend Angelica had been sending her these gruesome fairytale-like stories to hear her opinion on them. So far they were haunting tales, but amazingly written none the less. Elizabeth was shocked when just last week with her scary story, she had received an invitation from Angelica about her marriage to a man named Wilhelm. From what Angelica said he seemed nice enough. Though since Angelica was like a sister no one seemed good enough.

She had agreed to come and ever since then she had been having the strangest dreams. The most reoccurring was her sitting in the old forest that was on the edge of the town that her and Angelica grew up in and she was sitting on the floor crying about something. All of the sudden there is whispering all around her, calling her name and telling her to do things. She tries to ignore them but suddenly a woman appears among the trees and calls to her. Elizabeth walks toward the women in a trance of some kind when suddenly a man rides up on a horse and pulls her up and away from the women who ages rapidly. Then Elizabeth usually wakes up scared beyond belief.

Today was the day that she was to go see Angelica and start helping with the wedding. She couldn't wait to see the woman who was like a sister to her. Elizabeth had no family so Angelica and her sisters had welcomed her with open arms into theirs, for that she was grateful to Angelica and her sisters, Jessica and Rebecca. (I know that Angelica's sisters didn't have a name in the movie so I gave them one)

She looked put to see the sun rising. Perfect, I do have a long day ahead of me. She got up and threw on long black pants tucked into black boots, and a long sleeved white shirt. She remembered to also tuck her small blade into her boot as well. Her mother always told her she could never be too careful. She threw her hair up with a black ribbon and headed out to the stables. Mounting her brown and white Thoroughbred and started the long journey.

She rode for what seemed liked hours when she finally she came across the town gates. An old man stepped out and asked her business. Elizabeth jumped off her horse and hugged the old man. She had known him when her and Angelica were little. He would always give them candy and made sure they were careful near the forest. The old man was confused, as anyone would be, until he realized who it was.

"Lizzy!" he yelled.

"How are you Thomas?" she questioned.

"Well as good as you can be." he laughed, "what brings you back here?"

"Angelica's wedding of course."

"Ah yes, her marriage to that Grimm boy."

"Grimm Boy?" she questioned confused. Thomas didn't have a chance to answer cause a voice interrupted.

"Of course, you come here for my wedding and you stop to talk to Thomas." a voice laughed.

"Angelica!" Elizabeth yelled and ran to her best friend. They hugged and both said goodbye to Thomas. As Angelica led the way to town Elizabeth thought. Grimm boy? What did he mean by Grimm boy? Elizabeth was pulled out of her thoughts by Angelica's voice.

"Well, Elizabeth this is my soon to be husband, Wilhelm and his brother Jake." Elizabeth looked up and that's when she noticed the famous Brothers Grimm.

Author's Note: Well, there ya go. I hope you enjoyed it and now all you have to do is review and tell me if ya liked it or not. If you didn't like it or you did can you put at least one reason why. Thanks!-Stephanie


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except Elizabeth, but I would love Heath Ledger and if anyone asks no I did not kidnap him!

Heath-HELP ME!

Me-Puts duct tape on Heath's mouth That wasn't Heath Ledger…that was some hobo….yeah, a hobo. STOP CRAWLING AWAY! runs after Heath

Authors Note- I do not, I repeat DO NOT like this chapter cause of my writing in this. So it is perfectly fine if you don't like it.

**Hate Can Turn To Love**

Elizabeth looked up and saw the famous Brothers Grimm. She could tell that the man with the long blonde hair and cocky grin was Angelica's soon to be husband Will. She then looked over at the younger Grimm. He was, in her opinion, gorgeous. He wasn't those tough, muscle headed idiots. Actually, he was rather smart looking and had high chiseled cheek bones. Not to mention amazing deep brown eyes.

He didn't notice her at first since he was scribbling in a book and chewing on his pen with a frustrated look on his face. She didn't really expect anything different. It wasn't that she was homely…far from actually. The problem was that she was different then most of the women in the village and that made her unattractive to most common men. She had dirty blonde hair which she usually tied up in a black ribbon, a pale complexion even though she spent a lot of her time in the sun working with horses. Training with them was where she had gotten her muscle. Her favorite thing about her self was in fact her deep blue eyes which turned grey when she was angry. She was pretty sure that she wasn't homely, yet she was used to men ignoring her.

"I suspect you know MY name." Will commented with an oversized grin. Even though Elizabeth had known who he was, it would have been politer to at least offer your hand.

Jake who had overheard his brother's comment and rudeness rolled his eyes. Even though he was in fact used to his brother's attitude he still couldn't believe that he would act that way to a stranger. He honestly wondered how his older brother had still so much to learn. It was then he realized that there was a new person and he had yet to introduce himself, so he was actually as bad as Will at the moment.

Elizabeth thought she would die when Jake gave her an adorable lopsided grin and stuck his hand out for her to shake. He then mumbled "Jaahke Gurm" with the pen still in his mouth. Elizabeth determined that that meant Jake Grimm.

"Elizabeth Rossum" she replied taking his hand and shaking it with a smile.

"Well boys, I'm sure Elizabeth would like to freshen up and we need to catch up so we will see you at dinner!" Angelica laughed, taking Elizabeth by the hand.

They arrived at Angelica's house and Angelica decided to go for it.

"So, you like Jake?" she questioned innocently.

"No!" Liz replied her cheeks tinted slightly. Angelica realized that she could drop the subject since she had her answer and the girls continued to catch up on what happened in each others life. Angelica told her all about meeting Will and Jake and the amazing adventure that came with their meeting. Pretty soon it was dark out and the girls decided it was time for dinner, so they went to their rooms to freshen up.

Authors Note-Okay that's it. Personally I don't like this chapter as much as the first and yes I did already state this in the beginning but I've been freaking out with school starting even though I'm positive Im gonna have a good year! So, please do not base your opinion of my writing on this chapter because even I don't like this one. Also, it is perfectly fine if you DO like this chapter and if you do I am very very happy! Cheesy smileBTW, I saw Red Eye last night and it was awesome so if you have a chance GO SEE IT!

Reviews-

Blazergal2006, Pokerfiend1313, Fernadez- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to read!

Kagii- Thanks for the wonderful compliments and I'm glad you think I write well for the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it and I will definitely be writing more!

SweetiePye2332-Thanks for the advice. I tried to make this a little longer and added a description of Elizabeth. I hope this suits you and you continue to read, I also saw the movie twice actually and I also loved it!

Lone Dark Wolf- I'm glad you think this is the best Brothers Grimm Fic so far, I'm soooo happy to get reviews like the one you sent. Thanks for the compliment on my story and my name! Lol Phantom of the Opera is the best! The other lyrics with my name could be Help me make The-Music-of-the-Night Lol .

Thanks to all my reviewers I appreciate it greatly! . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-blah, blah, blah, you know I own absolutely nothing besides Elizabeth.

Authors Note- I am SOOOOOO sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever, but school has been so weird getting back into it and everything has been hectic. I hope you haven't left me! I heart you all! hands illegal copies of the Brothers Grimm to all reviewers THERE! Hopefully that makes up! muffling screams heard from the closet Oh yes, I forgot to thank what-is-a-youth for the nice suggestion about a certain Mr. Ledger. Anyhoo, enough rambling, here it is! BTW, for the sake of this, their sister's name was Sophie.

**Hate Can Turn to Love**

Elizabeth quickly dressed in a white dress with short loose sleeves that came down to her knees and let her hair down from the tight ribbon. She quietly walked and observed the Brothers Grimm talking and laughing amongst themselves. She wondered if she had judged Wilhelm wrong and tried to decide if she should give him another chance. As she was debating, she opened her eyes and realized that both brothers were looking at her in awe. Both of them insisted that this was a different person from the tough woman with the dirt streaked face that they had met this morning. At this a small blush crept upon her face. Will's attention was soon adverted to the equally beautiful Angelica. Elizabeth felt as if a pair of eyes were still on her and turned to find Jacob holding out his arm. For the second time that night, a blush crept up and she gladly accepted his arm.

They walked out of the house and Elizabeth thought about how impressed she was with how the Grimm Brothers cleaned up. As she was thinking about this she glanced over at Jacob who in turn was looking at her. This caused both to look away embarrassed. _What's wrong with me? _ she thought _I feel like a kid with a crush! _She spent the rest of the walk to the inn/pub trying to stop thinking about the youngest Grimm brother.

They finally got to the inn/pub, but it still took about 15 minutes to get to their seat considering Wilhelm decided that he had to sign every autograph and smirk at every girl in the pub. That decision to forgive Wilhelm tilted more to the "no" side by the time they finally sat down. They ate their meals while happily conversing about anything that came to mind. The topic that came up the most were stories about Angelica and Elizabeth as girls. Will took every opportunity to gloat about their stories that Elizabeth found fascinating and gave Will more credit. Jake didn't say much throughout the meal and every time Elizabeth looked over he kept having a dazed look in his eyes. She thought about questioning him about it after dinner.

The meal was delicious and the company was great. All four of the people had smiles on their faces at the end, even Jake which made Elizabeth forget the look in his eyes at dinner. When they got home Angelica was tired from the days events and headed to bed. Will was talking to Jake when Elizabeth went into her room to change. She got changed into her night clothes, washed her face in her basin, and brushed her hair out. With all the memories that came back to her tonight, it was a surprise that the only thought in her head was of the youngest Grimm. His eyes, high cheekbones, cute yet perfect smile, sweet personality, selfless acts, the way he could make her blush and seem like a young girl . She flushed at the cheeks thinking about it. _I sound crazy. I should just stop, why would he even like me? I mean first, he probably has tons of girls who like him and his brother. Secondly, I just met him today!………why do I feel this way then?_ She snapped out of her thoughts by Angelica's cat rubbing up against her leg and looking up at her with those big adorable eyes. She grinned and bent down to carefully pet the cat making it purr loudly.

She wondered how long she had been thinking. She slowly wandered out to the other room. The fire was still on in the fireplace. _That's weird…I guess they realized I was coming back out. _She sat down on the small chair and stared into the fire, watching the flames dance back and forth. Elizabeth slowly turned as she thought she heard a small sound. She looked in the corner and saw Jake.

"Jake?" she questioned slowly walking up, "Jake?" He turned and her eyes went wide when she realized that he was crying.

"Jake what's wrong?" she said desperate to know.

He only mumbled something, while turning around. Elizabeth put two fingers under his chin and turned him to look at her.

"Please…tell me what's wrong?" she pleaded.

"Sophie…" he said tears rolling down his cheeks.

Authors Note-Okay there you have it! Hopefully it makes up for the short chapter last time! Anyhoo….you know what to do! LMAO THAT RYMED!

REVIEWS

Lone Dark Wolf- Glad you liked it. I never looked at the chapter that way…thanks!

KatelynnLynn- Glad you liked that chapter and I definitely agree, Jake is adorable!

ReahX25- Your review rocked! Thanks so much for saying I put my own twist on it. That definitely helped!

chalet beauregard- Sorry I didn't get to your review in the second chapter. Anyhoo, I couldn't really find a German name and yes I understand that Elizabeth isn't a German name, but I couldn't really find one I liked. I hate spelling Angelika like this, even though it is the proper spelling. I might switch it but please don't mind if I do. I was proud of myself for getting Wilhelm's name right . People have reminded me about the grammar and my friend is going to start checking it, not including this chapter though. My character will spend the rest of her time in a dress, but it is not pleasant riding for hours on horseback in a dress. Sorry about the Lizzy thing, no one else will call her that, it will be plain Elizabeth or if you could perhaps think up a shorter sub-name for her , that would be helpful. To clear up the boys intro, Angelica and Elizabeth were talking while walking. I definitely could have explained it better. I personally liked Wilhelm with Angelica instead so there ya go .

Kagii- Glad you liked it. Can't wait to see where the curiosity leads you!

Aylah- More people have pointed out the grammar and my friend will be checking them, not including this one. If anyone would be willing to help, just e-mail me about it! I will definitely stop adding comments in the middle, I will either add them at the end or beginning like I did in this chapter with their sister's name. The last chapter was rushed and as I admitted definitely not my best. Thanks for the Pen in mouth comment, I thought that up all by myself .

what-is-a-youth- glad you liked it! Yes, I am in fact a phantom phan. BTW, I do have a phantom fic up if you are interested in reading it. I suck at tenses BTW. I constantly switch so I will definitely try to work on that. Also, I will try to make Wilhelm have good intentions, like in this chapter! Also, thanks again about the whole ummm…closet thing. Muffled Screaming Ummm…the hot aussie closets monster needs me! Thanks for the review, continue to read.

Mark My Words-Glad you liked it. Please continue to read!

Alatarial Elf- glad you think that this will be a good story and I hope that it lives up to expectations!


	4. Chapter 4

Memo: Ok now I know that in the last chapter half of you didn't read my memo. Now, how do I know this because I got reviews asking me who Sophie was when I specifically put in the memo that their sister's name was to be Sophie. So, now for all you people who think that you will be cool and not read the memo this time,

READ THE MEMO! ok, now thank you and sorry the wait was so long I had a little writers block and then I am also working on school and believe me advanced classes are not the easiest thing in the world. Then, I have been offered to this John Hopkins program where you can take the SATs and see what subjects you excel at. Now this would be cool but, I'M IN 8th GRADE! So, I am a little nervous and I have also been working on a site called Quizilla. Also, my best friends uncle died and then her grandmother, then my other friends dad went into the hospital and when he got out her grandmother went in and finally, my other friends grandmother died. I have been trying to comfort them and writing has been the farthest thing from my mind. So there you have it, my life story! Enjoy now….

Hate Can Turn To Love

Elizabeth gave Jacob a questioning glance. _Who is Sophie?_ she thought curiously.

"My sister, Sophie." he gave a choked sob and then wiped his tears on his sleeve.

"God, I'm sorry. I must look like an idiot." he continued.

"No, not at all. What about your sister?" she questioned. He then told her the sad, sorrowful tale of his sisters death and the magic beans. He felt ashamed and Wilhelm never helped much. Before, anytime he would mention magic Will would constantly remind him. He never realized how much it tore poor Jacob up. Every time he thought about how his sister would be at home, **should** be at home, he was reminded of his idiotic gesture that he thought was best.

"Well, what made you think of her, was it something Will said?" Elizabeth quietly questioned not wanting to upset him further.

"She died today, it hurts so much." Jacob answered. The look in Jacob's eyes at that moment was enough to melt the coldest heart, and Elizabeth fought off the urge to break down as well. He quickly shook the look off.

"Well, thank you for listening to my idiotic ramblings." he said with a sad smile.

"It was stupid Jacob." Elizabeth argued.

"Well, goodnight" with that, he walked away and drifted off into a deep sleep. Elizabeth on the other hand was trying her hardest, but not having any luck. She wanted to strangle Wilhelm for making Jake feel worse. He couldn't even imagine what poor Jake felt that night. She then cried herself into a fitful night sleep.

Too soon it was morning and she felt someone shaking her shoulders. She tried to ignore the person, but he or she was persistent.

"Elizabeth…" she heard quietly, "Are you awake?" Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at Angelica.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"You were mumbling and thrashing in your sleep. Having a nightmare?" Angelica questioned knowing the answer to that question already.

"I guess," Elizabeth drifted off, remembering last night. She slowly got up as Angelica left. She grabbed a long light blue dress out of her pack and brushed her hair. She wandered into the front room and found that the brothers had already left.

"Well, what would you like to do today?" Angelica questioned.

"Well, we could go check out the old forest, we always loved that place!" Elizabeth laughed, not noticing Angelica's discomfort.

"We can't exactly do that. The forest isn't as calm as it used to be." Angelica said shifting uncomfortable. She then told the entire story of the 12 missing girls. By the end, Elizabeth's eyes were wide.

"Well….how about breakfast?" Both girls chuckled and quickly left. They found a nice place and ordered what they felt like.

"So, how did your love turn from Jacob to Wilhelm?" Elizabeth said referring to the tale Angelica had told.

"I really don't know. I mean, we tried, we truly did, but it never seemed to click. Jacob and I both decided it for the best. He really just needs someone who cares" Elizabeth immediately thought back to the conversation between her and Jake.

"How about we go shopping?" Angelica suggested somehow completely changing the conversation. Elizabeth shook her head at her friends antics, but none the less agreed. Both girls finished their meals and headed out. They wandered along the many shops until they reached a tailor's.

"Can we stop here, I need to check on my dress?"

"Don't let me stop you, I should really pick out my own." The girls spent a little time in the shop looking at different styles for Elizabeth. They finally decided on a simple maroon dress. They paid, asked them to hold it and headed out the door.

**Authors Note!**

I am in the middle of writing a Randy Orton story which I will post soon and I am also writing a Gregory Helms/The Hurricane story and a LOST story and I am FINALLY continuing my other WWE stories on my other name, LovinRKO. I am also writing a Bert McCrackin Quiz on Quizilla. If you would like anymore info on those subjects or just have a question about anything, even if it doesn't have to do with writing. You can e-mail me at or I check both everyday so I will get to your questions and/or comments very soon!

**REVIEWS!**

KatelynnLynn- Well, I am glad you are reading and sorry to put faithful readers like you at a pause, but you hopefully read the memo and found out where I was and also who Sophie was!

Alatarial Elf- No actually, Jake was not in Elizabeth's room. As I said, she had walked out of her room in the front lounge type place. Glad you liked it and I hoped that cleared it up for you!

Lone Dark Wolf- I tried to go a little slower with this by going more in depth with their conversations, but if I have gotten what you mean wrong PLEASE explain because I desperately want to improve. Anyway, sorry about the long wait period, but everything seems to be going haywire as I said in my memo.

FMA Otaku- Glad you liked it, please continue to read!

ShadowSpinner15- I'm glad I left you in suspense and I hoped this filled your desire. Also, I greatly appreciate the compliment!


End file.
